Agape
by Tessa Raine
Summary: A haunting person comes to haunt Serena and her world…Is she willing to sacrifice being Sailor Moon in order to save the ones she loves? Or is that too part of a devilish plan? title may changerated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: A haunting person comes to haunt Serena and her world…Is she willing to sacrifice being Sailor Moon in order to save the ones she loves? Or is that too part of a devilish plan?

I do not own Sailor Moon…thx and enjoy

**Rini's POV**

"C'mon Serena, lets go already….we're going to be late. Darien and the girls are already on their way." I yelled at my so called future mother. I want to get going already. It was a beautiful Saturday and I do not want to spend it indoors just because Serena wasn't hurrying up.

"I'm going brat, I'm just fixing my hair….want to look good for Daaariiiieeen…"I heard her sing the last part.

"Much help that'll do…Darien must be one of the nicest persons that I have ever known…and OBVIOUSLY he isn't shallow." I said while fixing my shoes.

"Wow, that's a very sweet thing to say Rini, especially coming from you….I'm glad that you thin…"she really didn't get to finish that because of my interruption.

"Of course he is…if he CHOOSES you as his girlfriend!" I said yelling it at the top of my lungs and running down the stairs as fast as I could. This was the only way I can ever get Serena to move fast enough so that they can get where they need to be at the time that they need to be there. I really do hate myself for making mother angry but I couldn't help it. I love the time I spend with mother in this time period. Of course I miss my mother from the future but having the younger version of my mother here with me doesn't make me as homesick as I could be. I love getting my mother mad because I think she looks really funny when her face gets all red like a tomato and of course I don't really get in trouble as I would if it was my future mommy. But I never mean what I say. I know my father loves my mother dearly and would do anything to keep harm away from her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT…GET BACK HERE…RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT…COME HERE YOU LITTLE FUNGUS………WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU….."I could here her yelling from behind me and I can't help but giggle. As I run towards the park, I look behind me to see if I see Serena. Sure enough she is right behind me. I see her running out of breath…silly meatball head…let me go back and get her.

"See…I just saved us time that you would have wasted if you would still be 'fixing' yourself up…" I laughed while she gasps for air. Her face was red from all her running.

"Why you little…."she said while standing up.

"Hey Serena! Rini! Over here!" I turned to see Lita waving at us and I dash over there as fast I as can to get away from the fuming Serena.

"HEY GIRLS!" I screamed. "Hey Rini, how are you today? Ready to have fun?" Lita said while crouching down so we could see eye to eye. "Uh Huh!" I replied ecstatically. By this time Serena had already joined us and hopefully I prayed for her to not be angry at me anymore. I really didn't enjoy myself when I knew my mother was upset at me.

I slowly turned to look at her and……..yup…she was still angry.

"Hey Serena, what's wrong with you? Wake up in the wrong side of the bed?" I heard Raye tease her. I giggled which of course would cost me. Because as soon as Serena heard me, she snapped at me.

"DON'T laugh at me you little brat…WE still have some unfinished business…"she gave me a look that really did scare me. I didn't know why she was getting so upset for. I had said meaner things to her before. I really didn't understand her sometimes. I hid behind Lita's legs as to hide myself from her piercing stare.

"C'mon Serena just drop it, we want to have a GOOD time today…don't argue alright, do it for us… if not do it for Darien…deal?" Lita said. Which I was deeply grateful for because I saw her eyes lighten up as soon as she mentioned Darien…which speaking of which where was he? I thought he should have been here by now? I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Serena's voice accepting the 'deal.'

Finally curiosity got the best of me, hey leave me alone, I'm a little kid…it's my job to be curious. "Where's Darien? Is he already here?" I asked to no one in particular. "No he isn't here yet. He may just have been running late and all don't worry about it Rini. He'll come." Came the soft voice of Amy. I just love her. Her voice brings peace and if you're ever frightened she has the reassurance that everything will turn out alright.

Man, I wish Daddy could get here already I already want to leave.

"SERENA!"I was snapped out of my thought to hear four voices screaming and seeing why they did, there in the middle of the park, my mother, my whole reason for living, was lying unconscious on the floor with out any reason as to why, or how. Fear ran all through my body as I ran to her. Please, Please let her be alright

**Serena's POV**

(Nightmare!)

"_Princess…"came a voice._

_Who was that? What happened to me? Darien? Where are you Darien?_

"_My Princess" I heard the voice again this time louder. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what I was going to see or whom I was going to see. But when I did…there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Great…just great. I'm now going crazy _

"_Ahh…I see that you have awaken my Princess…I'm glad" I heard it clearly coming from in front of me but there was nothing there. What is going on?_

"_Who are you? What do you want with me? How do you know me?" I screamed into the nothingness. I could feel the fear that was growing inside of me starting from my stomach and spreading all through my body. _

"_Relax my love…relax…" he started but I interjected him._

"_Excuse me?...I am not yours…why are you calling me that? Who are you? I demand to know." I asked losing my patience. Who is this guy? Why the hell is he calling me his love? I know for a fact that he is so not my Darien_

"_Oh but I am my love…."_

"_Stop IT!...Don't you dare say that…don't you ever repeat that! There is only one love for me and that is Darien…do you hear me….DARIEN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to where the voice was coming from. Before I knew it everything around me started going berserk. Winds came out of no where…there were explosions all around me yet I didn't feel any heat whatsoever. What is going on? I'm so confused! Darien…Darien Please Please Help me!_

"_NEVER! He has and never will have you. You belong to me Princess. You always did. Even in the Moon Kingdom. You BELONG to me. No one else. No one can have you if you do not belong to me. As I see it…you have two choices, either accept me as you true love and come with me willingly or face the consequences and lose everything that you hold dear. In the end I will win." He said as he laughed menacingly. I couldn't believe this guy…what is he talking about? I don't remember any guy other than Darien from the Moon Kingdom…What is going on?_

"_Your lying! How do u know about the Moon Kingdom? Where did you come from? Answer me!" I said while running for a way out. I wanted out. I didn't want to be here anymore. How do I get out of here. I waited for his response but nothing…all was silent. Where did he go? Did he hear me? Of course he did…I am screaming at the top of my lungs_

"_Did you hear me! I will NEVER belong to you. NEVER! My one and only love is Darien and he is way better than you." Again the explosions started up again and by now I figured it was the emotions he was feeling inside. I knew he was enraged. _

"_So be it my princess, have it your way, either way I am going to make you come to me willingly. I will hurt you where it hurts you the most. I am going to aim for you heart…just like you have finished ripping out my heart" I heard his threat loud and clear. Oh God what am I going to do…what have I done? Who the hell was this guy? He STILL hasn't told me his name! How is it that he knows all about me and I don't know anything of him!_

"_How dare you threaten me! Who the hell are you! Tell me your name! How do u know so much about me…TELL ME." All I heard was his laughter. The Jerk! He was enjoying this. _

"_Oh you'll find out soon enough my love…you will. I assure you, you will. And take this warning however you want princess, because I am going to get you. I will be watching you in everything that you do. I will. Remember that love…remember that" he said while his voice fading away. _

"_Shut up. Shut up. Shut uuuup!" I said while crouching down and covering my ears with my hands as if they were bleeding. I would have rather wanted that than this. I felt my world start to spin more and more. _

What am I going to do? What if he is serious…he said he was going to aim for my heart. My heart is the people that I love. Mostly Darien and Rini…they're my whole world and I wouldn't exist if it wasn't for them I groaned. I listened to the silence that that evil malicious man left behind. Even this silence mocked me. I can't risk their safety. I just can't. I have to find a way to protect them, not just because it's my job but because I love them. But how?

Well that's chapter one for u guys….please tell me what you think. If I don't get any reviews I won't continue this story. You guys will be the judges. But I really do hope you have enjoyed chapter 1. Stay tuned for Ch 2!

Peace and Love,

Sakura Ai

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: A haunting person comes to haunt Serena and her world…Is she willing to sacrifice being Sailor Moon in order to save the ones she loves? Or is that too part of a devilish plan?

I do not own Sailor Moon…thx and enjoy

Chapter 2: The Decision

**Serena's POV**

"Serena!...Serena!" I heard the voice get louder. 'Was that Darien?'

"Serena!...Please…wake up" I groaned as I slowly fluttered my eyes open only for them to find twelve pairs of worried eyes looking at me. 'Oh Selene…how in the name of the moon am I going to protect them from this…this…this monster!'

"Serena! Your alright….Oh thank Selene!" Amy said while wiping away a few tears that had slipped from her big eyes. 'Oh Amy…I don't want you to cry for me' I tried to sit up but found that I couldn't due to some strong arms holding me in my place. I slowly look up to find Darien still looking at me with such worry in his eyes. 'Oh Darien, I can't let this monster hurt you. I just can't! I know you won't be able to understand what I need to do but I just have to.'

"I'm ok guys…really I am" I said trying to hide the fear in my eyes.

"Serena, what happened? You just fell and…and…what happened?" I saw Lita crouch down so that we could be eye to eye….well sort of since I was still leaning down Darien's arms. 'Is he alright? He hasn't said anything? If I want my plan to work…I need him to talk'

"It was nothing Lita…just another…klutz attack. Maybe the sun got to me or something. It was nothing…really" She looked at me unconvinced.

"What? I'm serious…I'm fine! I am!...Stop looking at me like that, everyone…I already said I was fine so just drop it alright." I tried to get up again…but like the first time Darien didn't loosen his arms….

"Let me up Darien…I'm fine.." with that I felt his arms loosen and I took that chance to get up from his strong embrace. 'Oh Selene, can I actually do this….can I actually go through with this? For their sake…I need too'

Once on my feet, I finally heard Darien's deep voice as he moved me into his arms again…

"Are you sure you're ok Serena?" I heard the sincerity in his voice. 'Why…oh why is this person after me? Can't he just disappear…but no, he won't… not until he gets what he wants… and what he wants is me for his own… and I refuse to be his' I look down for a moment as to think for a moment. 'But if I'm not his….he'll hurt the people I love most. My friends, my love' I look over to Rini who for once…I saw the intense worry in her eyes…. '….my daughter. Heh…who knew that I would really end up loving her just as much as I love Darien…how can I not…she is part of me! I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to her or anyone…I have to do this…'

"Yes…I already told you alright…please stop worrying about me…I'm fine!" I said getting just a little bit frustrated. 'Ok…I know that they are worried…but…c'mon I ain't that weak. I know I'm not…I'm the moon princess for goodness sake.'

"Calm down meatball head…forgive us for actually being worried about you. If we would have known that you weren't gonna appreciate it then fine we won't just give a damn…" Raye exploded at me.

"I DO appreciate it…its just that you guys are asking it so many times its as if you don't believe me or something…if I tell you that I'm fine…then I am alright." I screamed back at her. 'how dare she be so mean to me…I am trying to save her here…but maybe…just maybe I can use this to leave…leave the scouts for good. After all that is my decision….to no longer be Sailor Moon. It's the only way'

I looked around to my friends who looked at me as if I had just lost my mind completely…I know that they sense something wrong…I know they do….their Sailor Scouts for crying out loud. And Darien I know he feels it because we are connected. We have been for centuries. But even with that I still have to lie to them…for their own good.

I slowly detached myself from Darien's arms and began to leave when I heard Raye's voice again.

"Don't turn and walk away Serena! I know something is wrong…why are you lying to us…I thought we were a team…a TEAM helps one another; a TEAM tells each other their problems. Not just runs away when they are in confusion or scared. You can't walk away from us while we're talking to you. I thought you were stronger than that…I didn't know you were still such a child…and to believe that you are the moon princess…" I stopped dead in my track with that…

'How could she say that…is she being serious…is that how she feels' "…I can't believe someone like YOU is our leader!" I was in complete shock as she screamed to a halt.

'How can she say that? Does everyone feel that way? No one is saying other wise…not even…Darien…' I just stare at them, shocked to say the least. I couldn't believe what I was hearing…could this be real…or was I back in the dream again.

"_You see…my love…they don't care!"_ 'Oh no!...he's back!...but how I thought he couldn't only be in my nightmare…'

'GO AWAY! Leave me alone…whatever you tell me…it's not true.' I screamed at the voice in my head.

"_oh darling, I know I'm right…just look at the way they look at you…even that pathetic excuse for a man that says he loves you…just standing there as if he is being controlled….some love that is.."_ No, no it couldn't be true…but…why wasn't Darien saying anything…Amy? Lita? Mina? I slowly look down to Rini…she probably feels the same way…I know she hates me. I could slowly feel the tears coming into my eyes…but no I wouldn't cry…I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"I see. I see now what I truly need to see…" everyone's eyes were glued to me… they could see the rage that was going through my eyes…. 'He was right….this mysterious man is right…they don't love me….they never have…'

"What are u talking about Meatball head? Make sense for one…." Raye started off but wasn't able to finish because of my screaming that surfaced over her own voice.

"Don't you dare talk to me about being a team…because you the last one to talk. You are always the one that I have to hear from when battling…you're always the one that insults me and makes me feel worse about myself. I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect leader or princess. At least I stay loyal to my friends and talk behind their backs at how much I wished they weren't a leader. Don't act as if you didn't know…because I did…I knew of all those "secret meetings" that you would have to talk about me…to talk about how you could "perfect me" or how you would try to convince the other scouts into agreeing with you…and as I see… you did a very good job about it….because as I see it…I'm the only one defending myself here…I don't here anyone siding with me…not even you Darien" I look at him… and he looked as shocked and scared at my rage. 

"Me? What do I have to do with this?"

"Oh please Darien, don't act dumb…you say you love me, that you would fight the whole world so that no one would hurt me…well guess what Darien…I already got hurt…By them" I said pointing to the girls… "I've even gotten hurt by you…ever since Rini came into the picture. You always take her side for everything…never wanting to listen to my side of the story…she's said some unforgivable things about me…and you don't even care….you back her up totally giving her the security she needs to torture me without you ever getting mad at her…and you know what…I'm sick and tired of it. I draw the line here…." I said holding back the tears that were threatening to come out…I can't I can't cry in front of them…it will show them I'm weak…it will and I'm not...I'll show them…I'm not weak.

"_That's it princess…show your "friends and ….Lover" just how strong you are"_ there he is again…who is this person. _"Don't worry princess…I will give you the power you need…I will be by your side…I will protect you…not like those fools."_

"What are you trying to say Serena?" Darien said while coming closer to me. I backed away as he got closer… I actually didn't want him to touch me…but I knew why…because every time I would be in his arm I forget and forgive what ever the argument was. As I did this, Darien noticed and stopped.

"What the hell is up with you…your acting weirder than usual.." as soon as he said those words…I knew that he regretted them. I snapped.

"WHAT! Weirder than usual? What in the world does that mean? I knew it…He was right…He was right…You guys NEVER cared for me…and YOU never loved me…Never…" I screamed tears rushing down my face…I couldn't hide it anymore…I was hurt, I was in pain. I reached for my broach…and threw it at him. "Here … take it…its what you all want in reality isn't it? … take it…I QUIT…I quit being Sailor Moon…" I turned to run but stopped to look at Raye, who already had tears, just like everyone else there, down her cheeks… "this is your chance Raye…the one you have been waiting for…there is the crystal, there is the prince, and since Rini loves YOU so much…She'll be happy with her NEW mother…won't you" I said finishing off looking at Rini… "Enjoy the rest of your lives…hopefully we'll NEVER see each other again…" gasps were heard throughout them. With that I turned as fast as I could and ran out of the park…never hearing them calling after me…for I will never respond to their call again.

'Goodbye, finally you will all have what you want and you'll be happy'

Well that's Chapter 2 for you all! I really hope you guys are enjoying my story…if you all have any suggestions…please feel free to tell me…I love ideas…I would also like to thank BabyGirlKagome and Shortie630 for sending me their reviews…thx guys…again here is the next chapter for you all…chpt 3 coming soon…PLEASE REVIEW!

Peace, Love and Serenity

God Bless,

Sakura Ai

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: A haunting person comes to haunt Serena and her world…Is she willing to sacrifice being Sailor Moon in order to save the ones she loves? Or is that too part of a devilish plan?

I do not own Sailor Moon…thx and enjoy

Chapter 3: Confusion

DARIEN'S POV

"Serena!...Wait! Please!" 'I don't understand…what is going on? Why? What brought this on? She was fine when I spoke to her on the phone this morning? How can she doubt my love for her?'

I look down at my hands to see the object that had been thrown at me just a few seconds ago. 'Why Serena? Why?...am I really that bad of a man that you weren't sure of my love for you?'

"_I've even gotten hurt by you…ever since Rini came into the picture. You always take her side for everything…never wanting to listen to my side of the story…she's said some unforgivable things about me…and you don't even care….you back her up totally giving her the security she needs to torture me without you ever getting mad at her…"_

'Do I really? I just thought that she was always over-reacting when she told me that Rini would tell her horrible things. I mean, how much damage can a little girl do? But, this is Rini….she is our daughter. Rini wouldn't be so mean to her mother would she? At least not on purpose?' I look down at her. The poor girl looked…lifeless. She's just standing there in the same spot Serena was standing a few minutes ago. 'She's crying…'

"What have I done….." I turned to see Raye falling to her knees sobbing fierce fully. I couldn't believe myself that NO ONE…including myself…didn't go running after her. But, we know that she wouldn't listen to us right now…obviously something is bothering her. But what? That's what I want to know. If I know Serena….she probably just needs time to spend on her own…she probably just needs time to cool off and then everything will be back to normal. I hope.

I turned to look at Raye again. The girls were around her comforting her telling her that Serena was not feeling well and that she probably didn't mean what she said about her not being Sailor Moon…that's when it hit me. She quit! Was the shock of today's events what have me glued to this particular spot? Maybe she didn't mean it? No! she can't stop being Sailor Moon…we NEED her. This whole world NEEDS her. I NEED HER. Can't she see that? 'I'm sorry Serena…I'm so so sorry. Please. Come back to me my love. Come back' I couldn't help but let the tears that I had been holding back pour down freely down my cheeks. 'What have I done…?'

NORMAL POV

"Don't worry about it Raye…Serena is probably just mad because of the things you said to her…yes…they were very mean but I know you Raye…you would never try to hurt Serena purposely. It just came out wrong that's it." Lita comforted Raye while her sobbing only became worse.

"NO NO NO…you don't get it…I should have NEVER said anything like that to her…She's are princess! I had NO right talking like that to our princess you guys…I showed no respect to her as an individual…I was just mad…because…I was worried about her. I freaked when she just passed out for no reason at all. I thought something had happened to her. For crying out loud…it is our duty to protect her! I felt so helpless when I saw her lying there and shaking about. I didn't know what to do. What was I suppose to do? What?" she yelled while crying even louder. Lita and Mina just hugged her and told her that everything would fall into place soon enough.

Amy, in the meantime, couldn't stop staring at Rini and Darien. She saw that they hadn't moved from the spot where there were…she couldn't see their faces but she knew very well that they were crying. Their shaking shoulders said it all. Amy couldn't help but feel sorry for them most of all. She may not know what is wrong with Serena but she knew that it was because of her little faint spell from earlier. She knew that there was something that she wasn't telling us. And THAT is the key to fixing all this.

RINI'S POV

'Mama?...please come back…please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you so much. I never meant anything. I love you Mama. I love you.' I felt so empty. I felt so useless. I felt really guilty. I knew that it was my fault. I went too far this time. I should have stood up for her. She's my mama after all. What kind of a daughter am I? I pushed away the person that I admired most.

"_She'll be happy with her NEW mother…won't you"_

'New mother…as if. Can't she see that it's her that I love and want? I know I was mean but it doesn't compare to how much fun I have with her.' Sure Raye is fun but she doesn't compare to my mama. Raye can be a party pooper at times and Serena well…we all know how she can be. There is no comparison. I know that I act as if she is a bother but I can't help it. She's the younger version of my mama and I can get away with more things with this younger version than with my future mama. This, of course, only made me cry harder. I felt even guiltier. Inside of me, there was a part of me that wanted her to reappear and just hug me and tell me that she's here to stay and that she forgives me for being so mean to her. I feel as if I move…reality will kick me harder in the head when I know that she really is gone and that she wants nothing to do with being my mother. 'Does she even love me?' that question pondered in my head for the next 5 minutes until I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Hopefully, I looked up only to find Amy, who with tears in her eyes let me know that whatever I was thinking…was not true. 'Thanks Amy…but I still feel like the world's worst daughter" She put her arms around me and I slowly closed my eyes and fantasized that it was my mama holding me and stroking my hair ever so gently. I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew that I wouldn't find my mama in sight. But sadly, I had too. I looked up to Amy and she just gave me a little comforting smile to reassure me that everything will be fine. If only I believed her.

NORMAL POV

After a long while of silence, Lita was the one who broke it. 

"What do you guys think is going to happen?" She asked to whoever could answer that for her. For the first time Rini and Darien moved towards them.

"I…really don't know. This just happened out of no where. We couldn't for see this coming?" Amy said for once feeling hopeless in not knowing the answer. "This isn't like Serena to react this way. Everything she said…she had already told me." She said thinking hard while the others looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean she already said everything she just did? When? Where? Why didn't you tell us Amy?" Lita asked her voice firm. Amy looked at her as if she had only meant to think what she had said. 

"Oh…well it was a while back….when we were about to fight Beryl"

"THAT LONG" Mina screamed.

"Yes…she confessed that she knew about our "secret meetings" of her and well at first I was also shocked and ashamed that she had found out." Amy signed remembering their conversation. "She was hurt…but you know how Serena is…always forgiving and she said that she understood. She told me that she did need to get serious about this whole Sailor Scout business. She said that she was also grateful because we were thinking on how we could help her get better in becoming a better leader. That's what I don't understand….why would she bring this up now? Again?" Amy tried to see if she could put two and two together but nothing…nothing was coming to her.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Lita said, a little annoyed that her question was still unanswered.

"Well…I didn't think it was necessary since she wasn't mad and she said that she understood. Besides she even asked me no to mention anything to the rest of you. I was still going to…but the next couple of days were the worst…the next day we met Mina, and then the day after that we find out that Darien is Tuxedo Mask and that Serena was the Princess that we had been searching for…when I knew she was the Princess…I had to obey what she had asked of me and not say a word to you girls. That is why I didn't say anything." She concluded looking at everyone to see if they understood now. They did.

"I see…yea…I understand" Lita said feeling bad for getting annoyed earlier. "So should we go looking for her? See if maybe she has cooled down?" She continued by looking to everyone in the group.

Darien was the one who spoke. "Yes"

"Are you sure? You're the one who knows her best…should we?" Lita looked at him carefully.

"We have to find out what is troubling her. This isn't like Serena. If Amy is correct, then she must have something that is bothering her and is using this whole 'we don't care for her' as an act to hide the real reason. I don't care if she isn't ready to see us…we are gonna find her and talk to her until she tells us the reason for this whole nightmare that just took place. If you girls aren't ready to confront her…then fine…I'm tired of just standing here trying to figure out why she left…why she said I didn't love her…why she quit being Sailor Moon!...I won't let her leave…I won't!" he said while turning around and walking away in the same direction Serena had disappeared to.

Rini looked at her father walk away. 'guess nothing changes…his love for her is STILL the same…I'm glad. Don't worry daddy…I'll help you.' And with that as her last thought she ran to catch up to her father who, when she did, grabbed her hand and continued walking.

The girls watched the pair leave until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"Well I'm not staying here either." Raye said getting up from the floor cleaning her stained tear streaked cheeks. "Darien's right…we need to help our Princess. We must find the reason why she reacted this way. I guess my little loss of control…was the perfect thing she needed to get away from us…well I'm not gonna let her fight this one on her own. I just hope we are in time" she said while looking at the rest of the girls nod in agreement.

"Someone must inform Luna and Artemis what has occurred" Mina said while looking for any volunteers. Amy did.

"I'll go" she said while leaving the girls to find their princess.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing Lita, I feel some really bad energy around this whole city…I just hope Serena is ok." Raye said while leaving the park. 'Please Serena…Please be ok.'

SERENA'S POV

I couldn't believe I just did that….although I did mean it…I'm not gonna be Sailor moon anymore. It was too dangerous. I thought that they were going to follow me or something….Maybe they don't care. That thought made my eyes swell up with tears. 'Darien…' he just had stood there. 'Oh Darien….'

"_Don't think about HIM…my love…I can give you the power that can prove to them that you are worthy of being their leader. In Fact, you don't need them to be powerful my love. Just stay with me and I'll never hurt you…never." _

That voice….who are you? Why do you torment me so? Just let me suffer in peace?

"_I never wanted to torment you my love…" _

"Stop it! Don't call me love...I'm not your love…maybe you may have been right about the girls and Darien but that doesn't mean that I want to be with you….I just want to be alone…Leave me alone!" I screamed as if I had to in order for this strange person to get the hint and leave me alone.

"_Your hurting…I understand your outburst. Your lucky I'm a very understanding person my love if not you would have regretted ever raising your beautiful voice at me. I will leave you for now…but I WILL be back…that I can assure you…like I said before…you WILL be mine." _ He laughed as his voice disappeared in my mind.

How am I ever going to get rid of this guy? Who is he? And What can I do to defeat him without getting the rest of the scouts involved.

"And if I run away?"

DUN! DUN! DUN! I hope you liked this chapter…I know it may be confusing but I'll try to clear it up in the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took me a while to update but with the whole Christmas holidays and all well just didn't have time… you all understand. Well I'll try to update soon with Chapter four….Hope you all Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!

Happy New Years!

Peace, Love and Serenity

God Bless,

Sakura Ai

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone…so sorry that I have not update soon but here it is…Chapter 4….Hope You Enjoy.

Authors note: A haunting person comes to haunt Serena and her world…Is she willing to sacrifice being Sailor Moon in order to save the ones she loves? Or is that too part of a devilish plan?

I do not own Sailor Moon…thx and enjoy

Chapter 4: Confrontations

SERENA'S POV

I find myself lost and completely confused. I don't know how I am going to fix this whole thing. I know that my friends hurt me and even Darien by keeping silent and not defending me…but what if…they had a point. I mean…I did know about the secret meetings already and yes they did bother me but I saw it from both perspectives…u know. I guess I just need to relax and figure this out on my own. But how can I if I gave them my broach? I can't transform into Sailor Moon. Oh….that's right…I can't be Sailor Moon. Its too dangerous.

I started to notice the sky growing darker by the minute…

'wow…is it that late already? How long have I been walking?' I looked at watch and saw that it was already getting late and that my parents were probably getting worried. That's when it hit me…..LUNA. She is going to want some answers for my behavior and for me quitting being Sailor Moon. Just great! Just great!...can life get anymore complicated!

"_Hello my love…"_ 'great…I spoke to soon.'

"_Now that's not a nice thing to say to your true love my sweet" _I heard him say while he was caressing my mind…it made me sick. I shook my head uncontrollably trying to get rid of that feeling.

'Look…how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone…your nothing to me. Get that through your stupid head. You won't ever have me and you never will. I don't know who you are…and really…I could care less. If I can't remember you when I was in the moon kingdom…obviously you weren't of any importance so just leave me alone or better yet…go bother some other girl. Because if you continue you will suffer the consequences…' I screamed into my head. Hoping that that was the only in making this lunatic understand that I am nothing of his. I waited for a reply but when I heard nothing in return I assumed that he got the hint and decided to finally leave me in peace. Again…I spoke too soon.

"_I won't tolerate any of that from you Serenity! YOU will be mine. You have always been mine. Endymion came and stole your love away from me. I won't ever forgive him for taking you with him. For making you fall in love with him. I know he must have bewitched you my love, of course he would, he was and still is an earthling. I'll make you remember me…but do mark my words Serenity; I won't take rejection from you likely this time. If you were to reject me again my love…I will personally see that you suffer in the most cruel way possible…do u hear me. I'll make you remember me and the love that we felt for each other. I will…"_ I could feel my body get hot as if I was on fire. I knew he was angry but I mean so was I… could u blame me? Here, this guy comes and claims that he is the one that has to be my hearts true holder and my true love and tells me that if I don't go with him he will hurt me where it hurts more. And that would be the girls and Darien and Rini. 'Rini…' I want her to have a future. I want her to exist. I don't want to lose her. Even though she is cruel to me, I know that she doesn't mean it…the thing that hurts is that she always seems to want to be with the other girls other than with me. AND I'm her mother. She always talks about how great the girls are and how lame I am. I want her to love me. I know she loves me in the future but…what about now? Thats what hurts me the most. I feel as if she prefers the girls and Darien over me. I hate that feeling. 'jealousy…that's what Luna called it' I remember the day when she said it…I was so shocked that she had actually figured it out before me and all I remember doing is laughing so hard and telling her she was one messed up cat. Hehe. 'She was right'

Now back to the problem at hand. 'hmmm….should I go home…duh serena, you have too. Your parents will worry. They don't know who you really are…uh…were…' I look up at the horizon and see the last bit of the sunset which paints the sky purplelish orange red. 'beautiful' I finally decide to go home. I hoped no one has told Luna of this whole episode that happened today. It would totally help me a lot.

"Oh well…better get a move on Serena….or you'll be later for dinner…hehe." My stomach agreed with me at that very moment as it spoke up to let me know it needed food.

On the way to my house, I made sure that I wasn't being followed or watched…with this new enemy, who knows what could happen. I seriously need to be prepared for what ever may come.

"This just doesn't make sense. I'm so confused. I need to know who I'm dealing here with….i really don't like guessing games. I'm so confused… who is this loser? Does he really just want me? Or is their a higher motive? I'm so confused….Maybe I should tell the girls…I mean…they can help me alittle bit…don't cha think? I'm so confused….What should I do…have I mentioned I'm so confused? Cause I am….really I am." I notice that I am getting real close to my home that I could smell Mama's wonderful cooking. 'Mama's cookin sure does have a way with me…hehe. Thank Serene its dinnertime…I get a time out from my thoughts and events that happened today..." I walk up to my door while looking for my house key in the humongous purse that I decided to bring today. 'Man…where is that key?' "Well…at least nothing is going to bring me down during dinn….AHA! Here it is!" 'Way to go Serena'

I quickly walk in and shut the door behind me so fast you'd someone was after me.

"Maybe there is…." I said slowly while slightly giggling.

"There is…What Serena?"

Still. I went still. That voice. Why now? Why is he here? Can't he just leave me alone? I already said all I needed to say to him…..GO AWAY!

"Serena…" He spoke again.

I turn to meet his awaiting gaze. I really didn't want too…but there was no where to run nor hide. 'Keep it cool Serena…Cold and Cool.'

Boy…did I get the shock of my life when to find not only one pair of eyes looking at me but 7 pairs of eyes staring at me….

"Great…there goes dinner" I heard myself say before knowing that this evening was not going to be a good one……..

Hey Everyone….I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated soon. I'll try not to take so long to write the next chapter. I'm so happy with the reviews that I've been getting. I'm glad that you are enjoying my story. Please Review this chapter, Tell me what you think. You guys are my inspiration. You all can also give me ideas on how you think the chapter should go. I'm very open minded…c'mon don't be shy. REVIEW NOW!

Peace, Love and Serenity,

Sakura Ai

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I'm back. O)

Sorry that I have not updated but life just got in the way. But I'm back now. On with Chapter 5 Enjoy!

Authors note: I don't own sailor moon or any of the other characters. Enjoy the story.

CHAPTER 5

SERENA'S POV

I currently find myself in front of seven people that I really didn't want to confront right now. I really didn't need this. IT'S DINNER TIME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

"What are you all doing here?" I said as calmly and coldly as I could possibly make my voice sound.

No one said anything for a moment; all they did was just stare at me as if they really didn't have any type of argument yet. As if their minds were still shocked from the earlier events.

But you all know me; patience is not my best friend. I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What! Tell me why you're here?" I asked again with more sternness in my voice. I'm not afraid of what they are going to tell me anymore. I'm stronger than that. Whatever they are going to say won't affect me…I won't let it, not this time.

"Out with it…c'mon! I don't have all night to deal with you…" I looked each one of them directly in the eye. 'Show no emotion Serena…c'mon u can do it…be strong…it's to protect them remember…' seeing Darien's face truly broke my heart. I could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. The girl's eyes weren't any different. It hurt me to do this in this way…but there is just no other way. I have no choice. I love them too much for them to die…especially for me.

"If you all aren't going to tell me the reason why you guys are at my house then I suggest you leave and let me be." I said while walking those short steps to the door. I stop when hearing Mina's voice.

"I'm sorry"

My eyes widen to the confession of their hearts. I quickly shut them to stop from the tears starting to form in my eyes come out. 'Why don't I just tell them' I couldn't take it anymore. 'Please guys, just leave.'

Afraid to turn around and see their faces, I stay facing the door, my hand still on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry, we're all sorry. Serena" I hear her say again. "oh serene, I don't need this right now'

"Please Serena…we know that we haven't been good friends in the past but we truly are sorry…we weren't thinking when we would make fun of you and when we would have those secret meetings about you. We're sorry for ever hurting you. Please forgive us, give us another chance to prove ourselves…that we can be better friends…we know that we can show you what good sco-"

"enough!" I couldn't take it anymore…they had it all wrong. They are good friends! They Are! That's why I can't let them get hurt by this maniac. I love them too much.

I could feel my tears start to pour down my cheeks and unto the floor. 'What do I do?'

"Mommy…plea-"

"NO! I said ENOUGH!" I said turning towards them trying for them to see the anger in my eyes…yes anger. You read correctly…but this anger wasn't held towards them…but for me. I'm angry at myself for making them suffer this way…but like I said, there's just no other way.

I notice Rini hide behind Darien's legs as she begins to cry silently. I slowly turn my gaze from Rini to Darien only to be stricken with shock at his emotionless face. 'He doesn't care? Why isn't he sad like the others?...maybe…maybe…he really doesn't care' More anger builds up in me with just that mere thought. I can't take it anymore!

"What!" I yell at him. "What the hell are u looking at me like that for?" Still nothing came from the man before me. It's as if he wasn't in the same room as us. I couldn't stand his stare. I felt as if he was burning wholes into me and I couldn't move out of his stare.

"Serena! What has gotten into you?" I look to the dark cat that is being held in between the security of Amy's arms.

"Everything! Everything and Everyone! I want nothing to do with them or you! Reality has finally slapped me right across the face. Luna I know that you never wanted me as your leader ever since the beginning…the only reason you do now is because you found out that I am your princess. And don't you dare deny it" I yell making her wince at my sharp words that cut her like a knife.

"Serena…that's not true..." she cries out.

I just laugh. "Oh c'mon…give me a break. I'm not stupid Luna…I know that's what you all think of me. That I'm stupid and klutzy…that I need to be saved all the time! Well guess what…you all are the ones who have actually needed to be saved. This whole world is the one that has actually been the ones who needed the saving…NOT ME! 'I' am the one who defeated Beryl, 'I' am the one who defeated Ann and Alan, and 'I' am the one who defeated the circus trio, the Amazon girls, and Queen Nehelenia! I'M not the weak one you all should be worrying about! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! So I suggest you all just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with this life anymore! Make Raye your leader…I know that would make everyone happy…its how I'm sure everyone has wanted it from the start. Besides…its like people say…she's the one who looks more than a leader other than me…she looks better beside Darien and Rini sure does like her since she's always ganging up on me with her…so make her your new leader…" I cried looking towards Luna "…your new princess…" i said looking at Darien "…and your mother…" I screamed at last while looking at Rini.

I run my way to the stairs but only to find to be unable to move because of two strong arms that wrapped themselves around my waist. Shocked I looked at the source and find to see Darien, holding on to me to dear life. I was speechless. I didn't know what to do …I didn't know what to say. I just stood there.

'No Darien…please, don't make this harder on me than it already is…It was hard enough to say the things I just finished saying even though I didn't mean any of it.' I felt myself cry harder as I started to feel his shoulders shaking. Silent sobs could be heard coming from the man who didn't show any attempt of loosening his hold on my waist.

"Darien…let go of me..." I say trying to pull him off me. Nothing, he just wouldn't budge.

"Darien…I mean it…let me go" I said louder.

"Darie-"

"No! Never!" I gasp at his respond.

"I'll never let you go! I can't let you go. Your part of me and I feel what you feel. I know there is something you're not telling me. I know that whatever it is, it's serious. Let me help you in your trouble. I love you Serena. Let me help you! If you quit…then…I quit as well"

My eyes widen at his confession. Is he serious?

"Darien, you can't be serious. You can't quit…"

"And why not? You did?" he said as if challenging me.

"I had no choice…your right…there is something I've been hiding. But it doesn't concern you nor them." I say turning my gaze towards the girls.

I feel him start to loosen the grip on my waist only to find that in a flash he grasps my upper arms. He still doesn't look at me. His beautiful eyes are still hidden beneath his hair. I still feel him tremble as he tries to calm himself down.

"I need for you all to leave me alone. This is test is for me alone. This…battle is for me alone. You can't come with me this time." I slowly start to shake myself free from Darien's grasp, but its just no use, he's too strong.

"I can't have you guys getting in my way. If you truly treasure our friendship, if you really want to prove your loyalty to me…then do as instructed and stay far away from me as possible." I feel Darien start shaking uncontrollably. 'Is he crying more?' that's when I hear it. 'He's not crying…he's laughing…' I couldn't understand it. Why on earth would he be laughing…I don't remember saying anything funny. 'Poor guys probably lost it.' I hate seeing him lose his mind like this.

"You don't get it do you Serena…" I look at him with confusion clearly in my eyes. 'What in the world does he mean?'

"What are you talki-"

"I can't leave you alone. I can't do as you ask of me to do. I understand if you don't want the girls to help you, but you can't deny my help. We are one and you know that. Don't try to deny. I don't buy any of this crap that has just come out of your mouth. I know you Serena, more than you know. I know when something is bothering you, or when you're lying and when you're sad, happy, or depressed. I know every detail about you. And you should know by now that without you…I'm nothing. I don't have a reason to exist. I love you with every bone in my body." As soon as those words left his mouth I found that that same mouth was upon mine, kissing me desperately trying to make me come to my senses.

I tried…really I did. I tried to fight the kiss, but when it comes to Darien's kisses, well who can resist? I gave myself completely into that kiss.

Minutes later I feel Darien's lips detach themselves from mine and carefully places his forehead against mine. All I could hear was the sound of our quickened breaths. I didn't know what to expect after that until I heard him speak softly again.

"Where you go, I go."

I force my eyes to face look into his. I see the determination written across his beautiful face. 'Great…now what should I do?' I look down at my feet for a second and only a second because the next thing I knew, I had Darien's index finger lifting my chin so that I may see his eyes.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Were the last thoughts in mind before Darien captures my lips once more.

Well there you have it…Chapter 5! What did ya'll think? I know, I know… it could have been better but its just to tell you all the truth…I didn't know how the story should go on. So I just played it by year with this chapter. I let my imagination flow so now its you alls turn…pLeAsE rEvIeW!

Peace, Love and Serenity,

Sakura Ai

xoxo

P.S. Please give me ideas for Chapter 6. Should Serena fall or should she still keep her secret from her friends and lover? Please Comment.


End file.
